Do Never Fear Love
by KatrineLaclyon
Summary: After being teached to fear the Narnians, Rhea Dragontail get caught when she's on a quest. She meets the Kings and Queens of old, and at first they don't trust her, and especially the young, dark and handsome man called Edmund. Rhea realize that she can hide nothing from him, and that she can't stand lying to him. How will this work out? Will they ever be able to trust each other?


**A/N:** Hi there. If any of you who read this are or have been following/reading any of my other stories about Narnia, then I just want to say: I don't have a 'crush' on only Peter, but I think Edmund looks well too. Therefore I figured out I could write a story where this handsome, not very friendly guy finds his life's love.

My best friend gave me inspiration to write this fan fiction, and that was when I asked her: "Who do you like best from Narnia? I mean, like the humans?"

Then she thought about it before she answered: "I don't know much about it, but I think I would choose Edmund."

Something like that.

Anyway, this story is taking mostly taking place in Narnia during a visit I decided to make up because non of the visits they pay their country really fits to this story.

I hope you will enjoy this as much as I hope I will, and just so you know, I tend to be cruel, but also really romanticXP

* * *

CH. 1

To Flee is no Answer

"No", she gasped and stared at the man with horror. "NO!"

"I'm so sorry milady", he said. His eyes were filled with sorrow and pain as he watched her life fall apart. "There was nothing I could do to help him. When I came, he was already-"

"Don't say it", she commanded with her eyes closed. "It can't be true. He have to be there."

With those words she took her dark green cloak, pushed the man away from the door and rushed out. She didn't want him to see her cry. Maybe she wouldn't come back again, but she still didn't want him to see her cry.

Her vision got blurred and she tripped over an old trunk. She got to her feet and continued running. The river appeared in front of her. She only had to follow it. She sobbed. The rain fell hard and she heard the thunder roar. Then the sky was lit up of a lightning before a new thunder reached her ears.

A scream of fear escaped her, and then she continued running.

Her heart was beating fast and her breath was heavy, but she couldn't allow herself to stop. Not before she reached it. She had to see for herself if it was true.

She continued. Minutes came and went, and finally she saw it. The clearing where he had been collecting wood for the winter.

Her clothes were soaked wet as she stared. She couldn't believe her own eyes. After so many years nothing had happened to him, and then this.

The eight years old girl fell to her knees. The tears mixed with the rain. He was gone. He had left her all alone. Why? Why had the life been so cruel to her? First her mother, and now her father. Why?

She wanted to scream, punch something or just... run. Run away from the reality. Escape it and forget everything.

Her head snapped up. Her eyes were red after crying. Slowly and trembling she got to her feet. Then she spun around and ran. She wasn't following the river back to the house, but instead her feet carried her away. Away from everything she knew. Everything that remembered her of the family which now was taken. Away from her past.

She stopped and glanced around. She had no idea about where she was, and the only thing she knew was that she was lost. Forever lost until somebody found her.

Then she continued running. She didn't feel how her heart was beating so hard it nearly hurt, or her breath with was so heavy she could nearly breath. She didn't even feel how tired she was.

Her left foot got caught in a hole in the ground and she fell. She made no try to rise, only laid there, exhausted and alone.

"And might I ask who you are?" a deep and cold voice asked. She didn't reply. She couldn't reply.

Cold hands rolled her over on her back and she saw a pale face, nearly black eyes and black hair. The man saw at her with those cold eyes, but she was too exhausted to even try to turn away.

"Are you alone?" he questioned, still with that deep, cold voice.

She managed a nod before her dark green eyes closed.

The dark man lifted her limp body into his arms. She was light, and still there was something dangerous about her. Some of her red locks moved slightly in the gentle breeze as the man carried her out of the forest and toward the black horse, still waiting patiently where he had left it.

_He_ would be so glad to finally have the girl close, and maybe _he _could really convince her to use her powers for their sake.

"Where are you taking me?" she croaked. Her throat felt dry, and it hurt everywhere.

"To a safe place where you can rest and grow up in peace", the man replied. He smiled at the lie he just made.

She, however, didn't take it as a lie. She closed her eyes which she for some seconds had opened, and then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:** So. What do you think? Next chapter will be longer, I promise, but I just had to write this because it's kind 'a important for the rest of the story.

I also know that in the beginning she doesn't really act like an eight years old, but that was only because I hadn't really decided her age.

And could you please do me a favour? See that box under here? Could you please post something in it? Anything, I'm just really glad to hear what you think.


End file.
